At present, the cleaning and decontamination of materials, such as car and truck bodywork, tarpaulins, decorative and commercial awnings and signs, acrylic signs, glass, traffic signs and similar items, is made difficult by the large amount of new pollutants contained within the cleaning compounds. These pollutants are not easy to remove. Some of these pollutants are a consequence of acid rain, combustion residues, or minerals contained in water. For this reason, there are numerous products on the market whose function is to provide optimum cleaning. The disadvantage is that all of these products are aimed at specific materials. To date, there is no product which is multipurpose and whose use is equally effective on any surface or material.
Moreover, most of these products, besides the delicate nature of their use, require the use of a solvent such as gasoline or a thinner for their application. Their cleaning and descaling function is performed by polishing or scrubbing the surfaces to be cleaned. This requires a great deal of physical effort. In the case of an average automobile, the cleaning or descaling time for the bodywork can take from one to three hours.
Another disadvantage of existing products is that, since these products dry after application, they must be removed manually with oakum or flannel. This means that the surface of the material gets weaker and weaker, and can actually wear down so as to make it more fragile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing compound that does not require additional solvents for its application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing compound which is not abrasive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound that does not require polishing or scrubbing in order to achieve the results.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound which minimizes the amount of physical effort required for its application.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound which does not have to be removed with oakum or flannel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound which is not flammable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound that can be used on delicate surfaces that cannot be polished or scrubbed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound that does not give off unpleasant fumes or smells.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose scale removing chemical compound that is in a liquid and easily rinsable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.